Poppykit's Dream
by kamillashire
Summary: Poppykit always knew she wasn't a normal she-kit. She had dreams from StarClan, memories of her past life. When she becomes an apprentice, her dreams become more often, when one day she gets a prophecy...
1. Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

Leader- Brightstar- elderly ginger she-cat with white patches

Deputy- Lynxtooth- dark gray tabby tom

APPRENTICE, CLOUDYPAW

Medicine Cats- Brokenwing- black-and-white she-cat

Flowerfall- brown she-cat

Warriors-

Ashwhisker- black tom

Rowanleaf- short dusky brown tom

APPRENTICE, BLIZZARDPAW

Stormstripe- white tom with dark stripes

Frogfoot- big blue-gray she-cat

APPRENTICE, BRACKENPAW

Berryfur- bright ginger she-cat

Jaywing- black she-cat

Reedstripe- brown and gray tom

APPRENTICE, LIZARDPAW

Nightstalk- black tom with white patches

Fuzzyears- gray tom with blue eyes

Owleyes- pale silver she-cat with amber eyes

Sneezewhisker- tiny pale ginger she cat

Apprentices-

Cloudypaw- big, blind white tom

Blizzardpaw- white dappled she-cat

Brackenpaw- silver she-cat

Lizardpaw- black tom

Queens-

Rosewhisker- pinkish ginger she-cat (mother of Ashwhisker's kits, Applekit, a ginger tom, and Mintkit, a pale gray she-cat)

Featherfall- gray-and-white dappled she-cat (mother of Rowanleaf's kits, Poppykit, a grey-and-white dappled she-kit, Aspenkit, a silver she-kit, Lilykit, a brown-and-white she-kit, Willowkit, a tortoiseshell she-kit, and Maplekit, a ginger tom)

Elders-

Shrewfoot- creamy brown tom

Hollynose- black she-cat with green eyes, oldest cat in ThunderClan

SHADOWCLAN

Leader- Yarrowstar- golden tom

Deputy- Fireshade- ginger she-cat

Medicine Cats: Mosspath- gray she-cat

Horizonfall- brown tom

Warriors-

Midnightfoot- black tom

Pinkdawn- pale ginger she-cat

APPRENTICE, FLAREPAW

Mistwing- silver she-cat

Fieldrook- dusky brown tom

Crowflight- black-and-white tom

Queens-

Frostcloud- white she-cat (mother of Fieldrook's kits, Stonekit, a gray tom, Glowkit, a white she-kit, and Branchkit, a brown tom)

Elders-

Graystorm- silver tabby tom

WINDCLAN

Leader- Kitestar- brown and white tom

Deputy- Harestep- gray tom

Medicine Cat- Heatherlight- golden she-cat

Warriors-

Mouseleap- white she-cat

Batears- black tom

APPRENTICE, BADGERPAW

Poolsplash- long-furred gray tom

Daisywhisker- white she-cat

Queens-

Hollyheart- ginger she-cat

Elders-

Darkwing- dark tabby she-cat

RIVERCLAN

Leader- Otterstar- brown she-cat

Deputy- Willowsplash- gray she-cat

Medicine Cat- Featherstone- brown tom

Warriors-

Shadestep- black tom

APPRENTICE, RAINPAW

Lilyshade- ginger she-cat

APPRENTICE, FERNPAW

Blackwind- black and white tom

Reedlight- blue-gray tom

Queens-

Mothstep- gray she-cat


	2. Chapter 1

_"Goodbye, Mia. I'll see you later, I promise." Mia screamed, in denial that Nick was dying._

_"No. No, no, no!" she sobbed. Nick kissed her on the cheek, and went limp. Mia sobbed, not hearing the screams to get out, to save herself. _

_She would see Nick soon. She closed her eyes and smiled. When the explosion came, she smiled to finally be going. She saw a bright glow, and when it faded, a forest floor, and a flame-colored cat in front of her._

_"Welcome, young one."_

"Poppykit, wake up! You don't want your apprentice ceremony to be delayed!" Poppykit got up, glad to be out of the dream. She ran to the Highrock, and her sisters and brother followed.

"Cats of ThunderClan, I have two ceremonies today. First, Lizardpaw, Brackenpaw, Cloudypaw and Blizzardpaw?" The four apprentices stepped forward.

"I, Brightstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." She paused.

"Blizzardpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Blizzardpaw, from this moment you will be known as Blizzardleaf. StarClan

honors your kindness and integrity, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Brightstar rested her muzzle on Blizzardleaf's muzzle, and Blizzardleaf licked her shoulder.

"Cloudypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Cloudypaw, from this moment you will be known as Cloudyeye. Blindness is not a weakness in StarClan's eyes. StarClan honors your loyalty and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.

"Brackenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Brackenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Brackenburr. StarClan honors your cleverness and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.

"Finally, Lizardpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?

"I... I don't." A huge gasp came from the Clan.

"Lizardpaw, I don't understand. You trained for six moons as a ThunderClan warrior-"

"And I'll train more if I have to as a WindClan warrior. I've fallen in love with Daisywhisker." A loud cry came from Berryfur, their mother.

"Lizardpaw, may I have the honor of giving you your warrior name?"

"Fine."

"By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lizardpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lizardstrike. StarClan honors your-" Brightstar stopped. She didn't have a virtue for Lizardstrike. "Your forethought and honesty, and will welcome you as a full member of WindClan." With that, Lizardstrike turned and left.

"On a better note, Featherfall's kits have reached 6 moons, bringing five new apprentices into the Clan. Lilykit," Poppykit's sister stepped forward. "from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Lilypaw. Your mentor will be Jaywing." Lilypaw touched noses with her mentor.

"Willowkit, from this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Willowpaw. Rowanleaf, now that Blizzardleaf has become a warrior, you may take on another apprentice. You shall mentor Willowpaw." The new apprentice touched noses with Rowanleaf, her mentor and father.

"Maplekit, from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Maplepaw. Your mentor will be Stormstripe." The toms touched noses.

"Aspenkit, from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Aspenpaw. Your mentor will be Nightstalk."

Poppykit felt small as she saw her siblings, all apprentices. She stepped forward.

"Poppykit, from this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Poppypaw. Your mentor will be Frogfoot." Poppypaw ran forward, but Frogfoot stopped.

"I can't be Poppypaw's mentor, much as I'd like to. I'm expecting kits soon." A murmer of congradulations sounded from the Clan.

"Congradulations, Frogfoot. Poppypaw, your mentor is Sneezewhisker." Sneezewhisker was her sister, the only survivor from Featherfall's early-born first litter. She touched noses with her.

"This will be fun!"


End file.
